


Hey look there's a monster inside my head how great.

by AiaPhoenix, KauJaeger



Category: Venom (Movie 2018), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anti-Hero Midoriya Izuku, Dead Eddie Brock, Fireworks, Hero Midoriya Izuku, How Do I Tag, Izuku isn't the first holder of Venom, Kinda, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Swears, Name Changes, Other, Swearing, Venom Symbiote (Marvel) Eats People
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiaPhoenix/pseuds/AiaPhoenix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KauJaeger/pseuds/KauJaeger
Summary: This fandom needs more crossovers with Venom and Spider-Man in general, so I wanted to help with that.Failing miserably in the process tho.Anyway, the name, summary and everything is a WIP.Stuff will change in the future.Alternative title: The Adventures of Izuku and Venom.Venom and Izuku might be a bit OOC because I can't write either but eh.





	1. It's in the name

Having a symbiote live inside you was not fun. Not fun  _at all_. It wanting to go to for a "snack" at 2 am was not fun. Searching for a small enough villain operating in the area whose death would go unnoticed,  _and_ a place safe enough for it to eat the body, was indeed, not fun at all... But hey, at least you always had someone to talk to! …. even if that person had no sense of space or fucking boundaries.

' _Izuku_.' Ah. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Fucking dick.

"What?" Izuku said in a soft shaky silent voice, even though everyone in the class knew about the Symbiote inside him. Well sorta- Not the specifics or what exactly it was, but they got the gist of it, pretty fitting cover too.

' _The name. It's fucking idiotic and an insult, not a cutesy fucking hero name goddammit you cunt._ '

Izuku paused, looking at the small whiteboard on his desk. It proudly announced his would-be hero name; The symbiote hero, Deku! He had come up with it after Uraraka’s brave declaration. ("For me, it sounds like Dekiru, meaning 'You can do it'!")  
  
“How is it an insult to you? I can always go the parasite route you know,” He proclaimed and took the black marker to his left hand, attempting to fulfill his threat, but before it touched the board, a black tendril from his left palm shot the marker out of his hand to his right at a neck breaking speed.  
  
Izuku completely froze and stared at his now empty hand intensively.  
  
‘ _Don't you fucking dare._ ’  
  
Izuku stared at the indent in the wall where they had thrown the marker, it still sticking out. He quietly retrieved it and asked to be excused to the bathroom- Trying not to freak out and to act as “naturally” as possible. And by naturally, he was sweating, twitching, clearly nervous, and had bright red cheeks.

As Izuku bolted to the bathroom trying not to trip and spin like a goddamn idiot, he stumbled and whispered: “Fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuckerson on a jetpack named  _Jefferson_ we’re so screwed when Aizawa sensei notices.” And having an oh so  _kind_ Symbiote whisper back,

_‘Asshole has zero depth perception, the fool will never notice, he spends too much time being a fucking caterpillar and not enough as a butterfly.’_

“I- I have no idea have how to respond to that…” Izuku whispered shakily as he paused in front of the boys' room, a mess.

_‘This would be so much easier if we ate the bitch boy, Izuku.’_

“What? No! You can't eat him!”

‘ _Why not? Nobody would notice it, he's an underground hero anyway.’_

“What about Present Mic and Midnight?”

The Symbiote was silent for a minute or so.

‘ _You bring a valid point to the table’_

“I know. I’m good at making those,” Izuku said with slight sarcasm.

‘ _Shut up and do what you were going to do’_

Izuku smirked lightly as he walked inside the men's lavatory, knowing that he got the last laugh.

Only to get dragged by a tendril to the closest open stall.

 

Izuku’s ass was slammed to the toilet seat hard and the Symbiote didn't waste any time on forming out of Izuku’s chest and through his shirt.

‘ **The name must be changed.** ’ It said sounding somewhat agitated.

“There’s nothing wrong with it! It goes with our aesthetic and it sounds go-” Izuku started.

‘ **It’s abusive and it sounds idiotic** ’

Izuku was taken back by this. Abusive? Where did that come from?

“Abusive? Why is it abu-”

‘ **Bakubitch** ’

Now Izuku was even more confused, how was Kacchan involved in thi-

Oh.

_Oh._

‘ **Yeah you fucking dumbass,** ’ The Symbiote said sounding angrier than before. ‘So, **let’s NOT use Deku, but something else, like Spider-Man!** ’

“Copyrighted.”

‘ **What do you in mind then? Something that sounds like a kindergartener could have come up with? Or something actually usable?** ’

“What about ‘White Spider’?” Izuku suggested.

‘ **Are you colorblind? We’re fucking black!** ’

“Shut up. Better than anything you’ve given so far!” Izuku shot at it.

‘ **You really want to go this route?** ’

“Ye- wait,” Izuku stopped and calmed down. “What about ‘Black Toxin’?” He continued.

‘ **That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Let’s use it. Why not.** ’

“No, it’s not dumb. It’s fantastic and it fi- what?” Izuku said confused. It had agreed? What? And without any resistance? Was the world ending or something?

‘ **Fuck off** ’

“So.. You’re fine with ‘Black Toxin’?” Izuku asked slowly and watched the symbiotes grin carefully, studying it, trying to find any signs of it lying, but found none. After that, he nodded slowly, uneasily.

‘ **Yes… I have nothing against it. It fits us and our..toxic personalities,** ’ the Symbiote said in a low voice.

Izuku scowled a bit at the toxic remark, but agreed nonetheless, glad that all the bickering was over.

“Alright… I guess we’re ready to present our name then…?” Izuku's hesitant voice asked, looking down at the symbiote questionably.

**“Yes, I suppose so Izuku.”** Venom replied as it slithered and disappeared.

 

Izuku huffed and tried to fix his shirt to make it look like the symbiote hadn’t just ripped through it. Unable to do so he opted to just hide it with the blazer.

Making his way back to the classroom his hands couldn’t stop shaking as he almost pulsed with nervous and anxious energy, his body language almost screaming wounded animal.

Entering back into the classroom and sitting down very quietly and shakily, he grabbed the whiteboard.

Apparently, Midnight had come to the class to help with the names, probably due to Aizawa wanting to nap some more.

He noticed that he was the only one left without a name and quickly yelled sorry to Midnight, who gave him 3 minutes to write.

Quickly taking the almost broken marker and scribbling against it his hand tremor got worse, and he decided it’d just be better to write with his other hand.

He sighed and almost cursed the symbiote out in front of everyone, anxious as fuck.

 

Soon however he ran out of time, and Midnight had called him to the front, as he was the last.

Izuku hadn’t noticed the handshaking had stopped or the mark being in his other hand for some reason, but he got up regardless.

Breathing heavily, he stood up, ready.

Izuku rose to the pedestal, the whiteboard tightly secured in his hands, and the Symbiote  _way too_  quiet for Izuku not to worry about what was going on in its mind. But regardless, he's happy that he and the Symbiote came to some kind of agreement on their name.  
  
“I need you to be quiet for the next bit. I don't want you to scream at me the whole time I'm presenting the name. Okay?” He muttered to the symbiote silently on the way to the pedestal  
  
‘ _Sure. I’ll keep quiet._ ’

The Symbiote’s sudden agreement caused Izuku to become suspicious, but he couldn't investigate this any further due to him getting a ‘C’mon, we don't have all day!’ from Midnight.

Izuku gave a little nod and a ‘sorry’ to Midnight and flipped his whiteboard to himself to confirm the name that they had chosen.

Only to find it scribbled over and a new name had been written on top of it in huge letters.

“Hey. You listening to me?” Izuku whispered to the symbiote inside and stared at the name.  
  
‘  _I was supposed to be quiet, wasn't I?_ ’  
  
“What’s this?” Izuku said to it, a bit of anger could be heard in his voice.  
  
‘  _Our name._ ’  
  
“No, it’s not. This isn't the name we agreed on!” Izuku whisper-yelled to the Symbiote inside him.  
  
‘  _No it’s not, but it fits us better.’_

“I swear to whatever fucking god you believe in, it isn't a name that a hero would have or use! It sounds like villains or some anti-heroes name and we aren't either of those!” Izuku shot at the Symbiote, ignoring its slight snigger at the irony.

‘ _Relax, host of mine. It’s just like the introduction of that American-wannabe, but instead of yelling ‘I AM HERE’ in the beginning of every single fight, we say this to inflict fear into our enemies. It’s almost the same anyway. Well, apart from the fact that we don't break everyone's ears in a one-kilometer radius when we say it.’_

Oh wow, it had a point.  _What a pleasant surprise._

‘ _And besides, as I said, it fits us.’_

Izuku was quite surprised at this, the Symbiote was actually making valid points. And those points didn’t involve any murder or blood either! Truth to be told, the name did fit, but it still holds a kind of ‘not a complete hero’ kind of feeling to it. Which Izuku wanted his name to have. But, nonetheless, the name fitted, maybe even better than the name that they originally agreed upon.

“I.. uh...well...” Izuku stuttered as he tried to get a valid argument back at the Symbiote.

‘ _Yes?’_

“I can't believe that I'm doing this…” Izuku muttered, “But I’m agreeing with you on this.”

‘ _Good, I even had something in mind for the introduction as well.’_

Before Izuku could respond, he was once again given a sharp glance and a not-so-subtle reminder that he was running out of time from Midnight.

 

Well. This was it. The big moment Izuku had been waiting for for years! Aaand he didn't even get to decide the name. Fan- Fucking-tastic.

‘ _Let’s go. And don't worry, host of mine, I have a plan on how to do this.’_

That wasn't comforting at all. But at least one of them had an idea of how they would do this.

‘ _Just follow my lead. Shouldn't be too hard to figure what I have in mind’_

Oh boy.

 

Izuku quickly gathered all the courage that he still had in his body and faced the class once again. As soon as he did this, he felt the Symbiote take over his upper body, evident by the black goo covering the skin on his arm and chest, but not his throat or face (strangely enough).

‘ _THIS is how you do an introduction!’_ The symbiote yelled in his mind, making Izuku worry like never before.

“ ** _WE..._** _”,_ it started but paused due to noticing that Izuku had gotten the idea where this was going.

The class had noticed that this wasn't fully Izuku due to to the deepness of the voice and a slightly devilish grin on Izukus face. So, naturally, they prepared for the worst. Even Midnight had raised her guard up.

Izuku had no way of knowing the impact this simple action would have and proceeded with the introduction. Giving a moniker to the Symbiote inside of him on accident, that it would later latch onto and spread fear with it to the criminal underworld for the next century.

The next two words came out of Izuku's mouth with the deepness and monster-like voice of the Symbiote but had mixed with the sweetness and calmness of Izuku's voice, as they became more in sync, mending further into one.

“ **...** _ **ARE VENOM.**_ ”

 


	2. New year, new us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit late New Year's one-shot!
> 
> A New Years with loud friends and a sound sensitive symbiote is fun, right? At least we get a kiss at the end of it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did write one New Years shot before it and was going to publish it at 01.01.2019, but drunk me deleted the whole doc thinking that I had done it already. It had the same idea and plot but fewer words. So you're not missing anything.
> 
> Originally, Venom's dialogue was underlined and italic, but a glitch in AO3 made it just italic, so I thought, do you guys like just italic text or underlined italic better?

“Another year went past again, huh?” Izuku said to himself as he lifted another box of fireworks with his hands.

Iida had asked (read as, assigned) him, Uraraka and Shouji to carry the firework boxes to the yard of the UA in advance so that they would be ready when the countdown starts. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why he picked who he did.

As Izuku grabbed the next box off the floor, he felt a familiar _somebody_ forming out of his back and covering his arms in black goo like material.

“ **Celebrating a new year is so unnecessary, you won't get anything good from it anyway. Other than a couple of drunkard parents that is,** ” Venom said to him as he ‘lended’ his strength to Izuku’s arms to help him carry the box.

“It’s not about the reward, it’s about the feeling of growing up as a person. Also, please don't help me with lifting this. It’s not gonna do any good to my muscles if you just carry everything for me,” Izuku said and lifted the box off the floor.

The goo on his arms absorbed into them rather quickly and the weight of the box made itself know to Izuku, surprising him, causing him to drop the box, spilling everything inside on the floor, due to it being open. Who knew boxes filled fireworks were this heavy?

“God fucking dammit!” Izuku yelled in frustration as he crouched down to gather the fireworks back into the box.

“ **Good job,”** Venom said as he again formed again out of Izuku's back.

“Shut up, it was your fault.”

“ **How? I did what you asked.** ”

“I.. ugh.”

“ **You seriously need more muscle in that body.** ”

Before Izuku could agree/respond to that, the storage door was slammed open, showing a disarrayed Uraraka.

“De- Izuku! You okay?” She said as she looked at Izuku, noticing the box of fireworks on Izuku's feet. “Ah! Let me help you with that!” She continued and made her way to Izuku.

“ **We don't need any help from you! We can fully clean this by ourselves!** ” Venom said bitterly and slithered to Izukus right shoulder, while Uraraka made her way to Izuku's left.

“It sure looks like it!” Uraraka said to Venom, indenting it as a joke, but when she noticed Izuku's slight frown at the sentence, she continued, “Ah! Sorry, I didn't mean it like that Izuku…”

“It’s fine, in all honesty, I need to train more anyway,” Izuku said and started to collect the fireworks from the floor into the box.

Uraraka was going to say something, but Venom beat her to it, “ **I’m glad that we agreed on that** ”. He was going to add something insulting after this, but noticing the mood of the conversation and feeling the small sadness in Izuku, he decided not to. Instead, he continued with, “ **Well, I’m going to leave you two to it,** ” and absorbed back into Izuku.

After Venom had completely absorbed back, Uraraka opened her mouth, “Are you okay Izuku?”

“Yeah, I'm okay,” He replied while finishing picking up the fireworks on the floor.

“I think that's every one of them, let’s get these to the field, shall we,” He continued and picked up the box again.

“If you say so Izuku, I can help if you want to, you know…” Uraraka said in a sad voice while looking down at the floor.

‘ _She’s trying to guilt-trip you.’_

‘No she’s not,’ Izuku thought, knowing that Venom couldn't hear his thoughts.

“Don’t worry about it Uraraka! It’s like I said, I need some muscle in my body that isn't from Venom! Hero's strength should be their own. Not borrowed from someone else!” Izuku cheered, trying to lift her mood.

“Yeah! You’re right! You can’t always just depend on Venom and his powers always!” Uraraka cheered with happily, her mood lifting almost instantly.

“Yeah, so! Let’s get to it then!” Izuku said with happiness and walked outside of the storage Uraraka beside him.

 

The walk to the field was a pleasant one to Izuku. He created small talk with Uraraka about everything on their minds, from new heroes that had premiered to wondering about fighting techniques.

When they finally reached the field where the fireworks were being set off, Izuku noticed that everyone else was already in the field and waiting for new year’s countdown, even though it was still two hours away.

“Ah, Izuku! Welcome back! The rest of them are stacked neatly over there, please set them down in a straight line! Thank you all very much for bringing them here!” Iida told them hurriedly while doing his normal gestures, wildly.

“Alright, I’ll just carry this with them and then I’ll join you guys, alright?” Izuku said and looked at Uraraka.

“I can carry it, you’ve done more than asked. Not your fault that your symbiote didn't help at all. You can go and join the rest of the guys,” Shouji said, appearing out of _nowhere_.

“Ah!” Izuku yelped in surprise, “T-thank you Shouji, I owe you one for this!” he continued and reached the box towards Shouji, who wrapped his arm around it.

“No need,” He simply said and started to make his way to rest of the fireworks.

“Thanks, once again,” Izuku thanked once again and turned to face Uraraka.

“Let’s go join the others then!” Uraraka said and started walking towards a group that had Tsuyu, Kirishima, Mina and Iida in it.

‘ _Let’s go harass the blasty one instead, should be infinitely more entertaining than anything they have in there,_ ’ Venom said to Izuku, clearly bored out of his (their?) mind.

“Welcome back, and I don't want to die today, so no. And please start learning their names,” Izuku whispered himself while covering his mouth on instinct, even though the class knew about Venom.

‘ _No thanks, none of them are any importance of us anyway. Well, except our mate, whos going to be really important._ ’

“Our _what?_ ”

“You coming or what?” Uraraka yelled from the group, everyone else looking at Izuku, waiting for him to join them.

‘ _No, we’re not going, no matter what they pull on us_ ’ Venom said to Izuku pessimistically.

“We even got some choco if you fancy!” Uraraka added, and Izuku has never seen Venom take over him so fast.

 

Not long after they had joined the group, it was almost the time for the countdown. There were only 20 minutes or so into the new year. The field had suddenly gotten filled with the rest of the students from UA, everyone was excited to see some fireworks. A nice change of the usual training in UA.

“It’s getting a bit cramped in here, should we get a better place for the fireworks?” Mina asked while looking around at the people.

“I was just going to suggest that,” Uraraka added while looking for a better place, but couldn't see past the crowd around them.

“Uraraka! Make me flo-!,” Kirishima started, but stopped after realizing that he was already floating, seeing that Uraraka already had that idea in mind.

Izuku watched Kirishima float while enjoying a sandwich that Kirishima had made plenty of during his free time to prepare for the event, while Venom was going ham at the chocolates that Uraraka had bought for them today.

“ **We could've done that 10 times easier,** ” Venom suddenly exclaimed between bites, getting Izuku by surprise. Venom didn't normally speak when they were in a big group, his reason being that everyone annoyed him so much that he wouldn't even bother. The subject too had confused Izuku.

“Hmm? What do you mean?” Mina voiced Izuku’s thoughts perfectly.

“ **We could've been up there, looked for a spot and gotten everyone into that spot under a minute,** ” the symbiote in question explained and finished the chocolates.

“Uh huh. And how would you do this?” Mina questioned more, getting interested in the subject and the fact that Venom was _actually_ talkingo them.

“ **We have our ways to get there,** ” It responded sounding… proud of that? What?

“Well, you’re welcome to try! I’ll just get Kirishima out of your way,” Uraraka chimed in, “I’m going to drop you now Kirishima! Just harden and you should be fine!” she yelled at the floating one in question.

“Roger that! I couldn't see any good position thought!” He yelled back at her and his body could be seen hardening.

‘Good,’ Izuku thought, ‘Should give enough time to finish this sandwich,’ he finished while smiling a little.

“ **There’s no need to get him down, I’ll dodge him anyway,** ” Venom said and absorbed himself into Izuku.

‘What?’ Izuku asked from himself but didn't get any answers.

‘ _Hold,_ ’ Venom only said to him.

‘What why-’ Izuku started but couldn't finish.

 

Izuku's almost eaten sandwich fell into the ground as the owner of it was slung towards the sky at extremely high speed.

Everyone from the group watched as one black tendril was standing at where Izuku was just a moment ago, while Izuku himself was attached at the other end by the stomach and was almost 40 meters away from the ground.

Kirishima saw just a green-ish blur go past him.

At 50 meters height, Izuku stopped.

‘ _This should be fine,_ ’ Venom said to himself, ignoring the bile that was rising at Izuku’s throat at an alarming speed. Not long after, it reached his mouth and met the air.

“Thank you for that,” Izuku said between coughs.

‘ _Why did you do that, and on top of somebody to add into it. Fucking disgusting._ ’

“I did it because soMEBODY FORGOT TO TELL MY STOMACH THAT WE WOULD BE FLYING!!” Izuku yelled while trying not to look down.

‘ _Stomachs don't talk, but nonetheless, I found a spot for them. Hold on._ ’

“please sTOP DOING THIS,” Izuku yelled to deaf ears.

5 tendrils shot from Izuku's various body parts towards the ground, all of them grabbing one member of the group on the ground and yanking them up to them.

Not long after, there was a big human pile at 50 meters, consisting of Uraraka, Iida, Kirishima, Tsuyu, Shouji and Izuku, all pressing into Izuku and others. Venoms goo covered everyone so some degree.

Iida was yelling at Izuku for ‘improper quirk usage’.  
Kirishima was holding into everyone with every limb that he had.  
Uraraka was shaking out of fear with eyes closed and was holding onto Izuku with all of her might.  
Tsuyu had wrapped her tongue around Izuku's body and was smiling like this was another day at UA.  
And Shouji was showing no emotion but Izuku could guess that he was a bit scared due to him grabbing Izuku's left arm with all of his arms with full power.

Suddenly, Venoms goo pulled them close to Izuku and covered everyone on some degree. Suddenly, Venom itself formed out of Izuku’s upper back, telling everyone to ‘hold onto everything you consider precious’ and absorbed back into Izuku.

Yet another tendril shot out of Izuku's shoulder into somewhere out of his sight and then the tendril that was connected on the ground zipped back into him, letting the group into a free-fall.

Their fall was filled with Uraraka’s screaming, Iida's angry yelling at Izuku and Izuku’s many pleadings of ‘sorry’ at all of them.

The fall was stopped however by the tendril finding its mark and pulling the whole group into that direction.

 

After a short flight filled to the brim with panicky yells and such, the flying pall of people crashed onto the ground.

Venom wasted no time forming out of Izuku and saying, “ **There we go wasn't so hard now was it?** ”. Getting only a couple grunts and a small “Thanks a lot” from Mina.

“ **You’re welcome,** ” Venom simply answered and absorbed back to Izuku.

 

The group slowly get off off each other, some stayed on the ground trying to collect themselves, while others tried to get on their feet. Kirishima was the first at his feet, only to run to the closest bush and empty his stomach onto it while saying “Never again,” between coughs and barfs.

Uraraka was the second on their feet, who started to help Kirishima by the bush. Then rose Tsuyu, who smiled slightly at the events, clearly being kind of used on these kinds of shenanigans. After her, Shouji and Mina rose at the same-ish time, latter yelling, “Everybody okay? No broken bones, Deku?” and looked at the boy in question. A couple of loud cracking sounds made themselves known from the boy, making everyone wince and shortly after, thumbs up was lifted for her.

“Alright, good. Does anyone else have injuries?” Mina questioned while looking at the other members of the group.

“None here and Kirishima is fine-ish too” Uraraka responded while giving Kirishima some support.

“I’ve got nothing,’ Tsuji said while pressuring different parts of her body.

“I’m okay, but Iida is unconscious,” Shouji said while looking at Iida's body on the ground.

“That’s... manageable. Try to wake him up!” Mina said, unsure how to proceed. One final crack came from Izuku's direction and he was slowly moving his arms on the push-up position, trying to get up. Mina jogged to his side and started to help him up.

Mina threw Izuku's right arm over her shoulder and started to lift him up, being wary of anymore sounds that came out of the boy. Partway Izuku stopped moving, Mina looked at him, trying to find a reason for this. Her questions were answered when one of Izuku's right ribs visibly moved back onto its original unbroken state and brought a somewhat loud crack with it. Mina winced on this and didn't question more.

Shortly after, all of them were on their feet (excluding Iida who was still unconscious), trying to find out where they were. Only to find out that they were almost a half a kilometer away from their original position. And all of their snacks were still in the field.

“Awww. That’s a shame, also a bit impressive how long your tendrils are!” Uraraka exclaimed.

“Yeah! But still…” Mina said quietly while looking at the direction they came from, seeing the field and just about recognizing their spot with all of the snacks in there too.

“ **I could-** ” Venom said and formed out of Izuku.

“NO!” came their scared collective response.

“ **Fine. Let’s not get them then** ” Came a disappointed response and the goo went back into Izuku.

 

“Umm… Any ideas? OTHER than flinging Izuku back onto the field and back,” Uraraka said while looking at the others.

‘ _You guys could walk,_ ’ Venom suggested to Izuku in his head.

“We could walk there, it’s not that far,” Izuku suggested to the group while looking at the field they came from.

The group looked at each other like the concept of walking was a new and strange idea for them.

“That’s a great idea! Iida is the fastest, so he could get them to us in a heartbeat! Get on it Iid-” Mina started and turned to face Iida, but realized a bit _too late_ that Iida was still unconscious.

“-..maybe not. Anything else?” Mina continued, embarrassed for forgetting Iida's state so fast.

“We could just stay here, there's nothing bad with this place, kero” Tsuyu intersected while looking at the hill they were on. It was a small hill, covered in grass and some parts had even some flowers in it.

“Tsuyu is right, this isn't so bad…” Kirishima said, finally recovering from his stomach emptying.

“ **I did find a good place, didn't I?** ” Venom formed out of Izuku and slithered on his shoulder.

“That’s a big ass ego you got there, might wanna make it a bit smaller,  I can't see the fireworks behind it, kero” Tsuyu sassed.

“ **I’ve wanted to know what frogs taste like, I guess now we are going to know,** ” Venom shot back while starting to take over Izuku’s body with his goo.

“Let’s not fight, okay?” Izuku calmly said while trying to hold venom back. “And frogs taste terrible in my opinion, no offense Tsuyu, but you’re not going to like the taste.”

“ **Fine** ”

“Fine, kero” Venom and Tsuyu agreed in understanding.

“ **Never wanted to eat this frog anyway, she probably tastes like a motel room after a one night stand,** ” Venom said while backing down to his snakey form and resting on Izuku's left shoulder.

“That wasn't what you said 5 minutes ago, kero” Tsuyu shot back, getting the last laugh due to Uraraka getting in between them and pushing a hand at both of them.

“Let’s just calm down okay?” she said while looking at both of them carefully

“Yeah! Let’s just chill for a bit,” Kirishima joined her while hardening his body.

Shouji looked at the chaos that had ensued out of pure nothingness, well, kind of nothingness, but you get the point.

 

All of them were interrupted however by a firework going off.

All of their attention was focused on a single firework speeding towards the sky and exploding into a yellowish ball.

All but one.

As soon as the high-pitched flight noise begun, Izuku was in pain. It felt like something was crushing everything in him, everything was in pain and his ears ringed as loud as an explosion that was right next to both of them. He tried to block it out with covering his ears with his hands. While it silenced it, it didn't completely block the noise.

‘ _turn it off turn it off turnitoffturnitofftuRNITOFFTURNITOFF!_ ’ Venom yelled in his mind, sending Izuku into a wild panic mode.

“IZUKU!” Came a panicked yell from _somewhere_ close to him, his mind was too busy dying to specify where it came from.

A strong pair of arms wrapped around him, while another one covered his ears for protection against the fireworks noise.

And finally, the firework achieved it’s peak height and exploded, sending a final but strong wave of pain through Izuku. His knees gave up and he fell to the ground.

And then, it stopped. All the pain and ringing in his ears. Gone. Like it never existed. Complete and utter silence.

Izuku slowly rose his head and took his hands away from his ears and the other hands slowly retreated away from his ears. His gaze was met by Uraraka’s face with a worried look on it.

“Izuku! Are you okay? And is the symbiote okay?” She almost yelled, worry clear in her voice.

“I’m fine! I think…” Izuku hastily said, “I don't know about Venom though” he finished.

At the same time, something caught his interest. There was _something_ to his left, a pile of black goo. Connecting the dots with the silence in his head and the color of the goo, Izuku reached out to it and even before he had fully extended his arm, the goo attached into it and absorbed itself into the arm.

Almost instantly when the goo was completely absorbed, a familiar voice invaded his head.

‘ _I’m going to eat whoever shot that fucking thing with no mercy_ ’

“Welcome back,” Izuku said with a silent smile on his face.

“I’m going to take that as he's doing okay,” Mina said with a laugh from behind them.

“Are you surely okay? You seem a bit… out of it,” Kirishima asked from next to Uraraka.

“Yeah, you seem a bit pale Izuku,” Uraraka added, “does this always happen with fireworks?”

“Yeah, and with everything loud in general. My mom and dad stopped celebrating new years with fireworks for this exact too. It’s our only weakness aside from-” Izuku tried to continue, but Venom took over his mouth and covered it in his goo, making sure that Izuku couldn't talk.

‘ _Why did you tell them that? They are going to use it against us. And don't tell about the weakness for fire, we have 2 fuckfests of personalities that can use it against us._ ’ Venom said to him, clearly dissatisfied what had just been said.

Izuku slowly nodded.

‘ _Good._ ’ and the goo around his mouth was gone.

 

“Umm,” Izuku stuttered and looked at Uraraka who was waiting for an answer.

“I think that explains stuff enough for today,” Mina interjected from behind him, trying to breaking the tension.

“I agree, I think that this is a bit of a sore subject to Venom,” Came Kirishimas voice to the left of him.

“Yeah, thank you guys for taking care of me, I appreciate it,” Izuku thanked and started to stand up.

 

“I hate it interrupt but what's the time? That firework is making me _quite_ nervous," Shouji said.

“Oh yeah… Does anyone have their phone? I kinda left mine with the snacks,” Kirishima said slightly embarrassed.

“Gimme a second, AHA! Here we go!” Mina exclaimed while searching her pockets and pulling a phone with pink covers out of one of them.

“It’s uhh… 5 minutes to the countdown!” She exclaimed happily, sounding extremely excited.

“5 minutes?! So those people fired a firework before the countdown?” Kirishima asked.

“You can fire them as soon as 6 pm if I remember correctly,” Shouji answered while looking at the sky where the firework had exploded.

“I never knew about this. I thought you could only fire them after midnight,” Mina said, followed with a chorus of ‘me neither’, ‘yeah’ and ‘i thought so' too’s.

“If there are only 5 minutes left, let’s find a good place to sit in then!” Uraraka exclaimed and started to look around.

“Yeah!” Kirishima exclaimed happily with a smile on his face, only to change that smile for a questioning one and saying, “But what about Izuku? I doubt that they aren't going to fire any fireworks.” And looked at the boy in question.

“Don't worry! I have an idea!” Mina yelled happily and walked towards Izuku while rubbing her hands together.

 

When she reached Izuku, she placed her palms on Izuku's ears. Not long after Izuku felt something sticky invade his ears.

‘ _What is she doing to us?_ ’ Venom asked curiosity visible in his voice.

Soon enough all sound was gone. He could hear nothing else other than Venom.

He felt Mina's palms leave his earlobes and saw her mouth moving, but nothing came out of it.

‘What?’ Izuku thought.

Mina smiled and brought her left right index finger up, pointing to it with her right one. After that, she brought the finger down and started to write something to the ground.

‘CAN YOU HEAR ME?’ was the finished product.

‘Oh, well…’ Izuku thought when he read it, then he made an X with his arms and mouthed, ‘No’.

Mina’s smile flared up.

She turned to the others and said… _something_. Izuku couldn't see her lips so he couldn't read them or have a vague idea of the words she said, but they got everybody else smiling so it must've been something positive.

 

Suddenly, Mina checked her phone and her smile dropped. He turned to the others who started to look around for something. Izuku couldn't figure out why, but when he saw Mina's phone screen, he started to panic too.

**23:58**

‘ _Fuck,_ ’ He and Venom thought at the same time, other was worried that he couldn't see the fireworks, while the other was fearing the noise that they created.

Before he could register anything, he was getting dragged by Mina to somewhere. Only to regain his focus and see that she was dragging him to a patch of grass where everyone else was already sitting.

He was quickly dragged on his ass and his gaze was pointed at the sky, where someone with their quirk had made a huge ass clock that displayed the remaining time, that being 48 seconds.

‘ _It’s time for those dumbass fucking “new years wishes” that will be forgotten in a week,_ ’ Venom cynically said.

‘Can you like, think about anything positively?’ Izuku asked in his mind, but the symbiote stayed quiet.

Suddenly, his right hand was grabbed, surprising Izuku completely. Turning to face the culprit, finding Mina. Who, in response, gave a huge grin to him with a slight blush on her cheeks. Suddenly, Izukus legs became a huge interest to him, as he stared at them with a red face.

Then, he started t feel a small about of pain in his head. Looking up, he saw that the clock had changed into a counter, that was counting down, currently at 9.

Izuku looked at Mina and the others, finding them fixated at the clock, yelling happily along the number on the screen (sky?).

Izuku tried to yell along with it, but judging by Venoms cackling, he wasn't doing a good job with it.

And then, the clock hit zero.

 

The sky was filled with colors, explosions and everything between.

‘Beutifull,’ Izuku thought with an open mouth, completely ignoring the pain in his mind.

‘ _T_ _he pain or hearing me yelling in pain?_ ’ Venom quipped.

Izuku however, ignored him, focusing on the sky that was filled with every color imaginable.

‘It has been so long since I last saw fireworks! I _**have**_ to tell mo-,” He started but was interrupted by something soft touching his right cheek.

Izuku Midoriya.exe has crashed. Please wait.

Crash report:  
Reason for the crash… Hormones

When Izuku finally got his senses back, his head snapped to his right. Finding heavily blushing Mina there.

He turned his head towards the sky for the rest of the show, focusing only on it. Unknowingly, he had a small smile resting on his face.

 

After the show on the sky was over, the stuff in ears melted into liquid and the warmth in his right-hand disappeared. Mina had gotten up.

“Well, that was a blast wasn't it?” Mina said while stretching.

“Yeah! It was a blast!” Uraraka said and stood up, “ahh… Remind me next year not to get up so fast.”

“Don’t get fast Uraraka,” Kirishima said sarcastically while getting up, earing a dry laugh from Uraraka.

“We should get back to the field, all of our stuff is in there and Aizawa is probably looking for us -kero,” Tsuyu interjected and _literally_ bounced on her feet.

“Yeah, we should,” Kirishima said, already up.

“Alright, just give me a minute to get up,” Izuku said while cleaning his ears, “Thank you, Mina. Couldn't take it without you,” he said and smiled for her. Missing her small blush on her cheeks.

“Yeah! It was no problem, glad to be helpful,” Mina said while looking away.

“Anyway, we’ll be going. Be right behind!” Uraraka interjected and started walking away.

Soon everyone was out of Izuku's sight. This was the moment that Venom chose to appear out of Izuku's chest.

“ **I can't say I didn't enjoy it but… It was kinda fun, even with the pain,** ” Venom said while slithered around Izuku's body.

“That’s a surprise. Nothing bad to say?” Izuku answered while looking at the students on the field, who were starting to walk towards the dorms.

“ **T** **he pain was a good thing? Didn't know you were a masochist. I had one gripe more about the event though.** ” Venom said with a small smile, knowing the reaction he would get from Izuku.

“That being?” Izuku answered, regretting this after hearing Venom’s next words.

“ **Why didn't you ‘kiss’ her back? She seems to be interested in us. Or you, to be more specific.** ”

Izuku went redder than a fire hydrant and looked away.

“I-i have n-no idea wh-what you’re tal-talking about!” He muttered out.

“ **Oh really? Well, try to figure it out before tomorrow then.** ” Venom gave his final shot and absorbed back to Izuku.

“Shut up…” Izuku said and started to get up.

‘ _Happy new year Izuku._ ”

Only to fall back down in pure shock.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wasn't sure about the Venom's "mate" thingy but decided to include it anyway. Half because I have someone in mind for it and half because I want to learn to write romance. However, if it bothers you guys and/or is against the lore/canon in Venom, I will not continue it.
> 
> Discord (if you wanna see me complaining how I keep forgetting to continue this story.)= https://discord.gg/XrVZr7r
> 
> See ya next time I post! Critique is always welcome!


	3. New body, who dis?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku doesn't live alone in his body anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'll be more active with this fic," I said.  
> "I'll update it more," I said
> 
> After 2 months of waiting, i bring you another chapter.Good job me.

_ “If you want to be a hero that badly, there's a quick way to get a quirk! _

**_Jump off the roof and hope for a quirk in your next shitty life!”_ **

These words resonated in his mind as Izuku made his way to his home, back to his sanctuary and safe space. 

The words had hurt more than any physical damage Kacchan had ever done to him. Just the implication of suicide was enough for that.

‘Did Kacchan really want him dead that bad? So he can become a hero? Wouldn't Izuku committing suicide destroy Kacchan’s career as a hero?’ All these questions filled Izuku's minds as he walked towards his destination. He was so immersed into these thoughts, that he didn't notice missing the correct turn and walking towards an underside of a bridge.

He finally woke from his thoughts when he realized that he was nowhere close to the street he usually took home. Turning around, however, he noticed something standing in front of him. Something that was towering him by at least 20 centimetres (7.8in) and it had a malicious grin on its green face as it looked at Izuku.

“A medium-sized meatshield…. This will do just fine until the edge of the city.”  It said as it made its way closer to Izuku.

Izuku's holy body was suddenly in a state of panic and fear. Right in front of him was a villain. A villain that would and will kill Izuku if it so seemed fit.

Before Izuku even could react, he felt his body being covered by the slime of the villain.

‘This was it. This is where I die.’ Izuku thought as the slime-covered his mouth. Closing his eyes and preparing for the worst, he noticed a new feeling.

Something new was on his right arm. A part that the slime had not reached yet. Izuku was filled with momentary hope, before noticing that this new entity began covering him too. Losing all hope now that two slimes were killing him, he accepted his fate and relaxed fully. There was no way for him to survive.

‘Listen to me, a new host of mine, and you shall survive!’ Something yelled to Izuku in his head as he finally blacked out from asphyxiation.

\- - - - - -

"It's fine now. Why? Because I am he-!" All Might started his iconic quote when he crashed to the ground beside the underside of the bridge, but was stopped by the pure shock of the image he was seeing.

Green slime everywhere.

It was dripping from the ceiling, the walls were covered by it, the ground was full of small splats of it.

But the thing that caught All Might’s attention was the thing that was the winner of this apparent fight.

A huge black thing was standing in the middle of it all, staring at nothing. It was almost as tall as him, maybe even taller. 

All Might looks horrified as he takes a final look at his surroundings. Then he notices something in the slime beside the thing.

An eyeball. A fucking eyeball is just sitting there, in the slime.

He takes a step forward, and the thing snaps its head towards him.

“Stand down villain! You’re under arrest!” All Might yells as he points to the black thing with his finger.

“ **_Me? A Villain?_ ** ” It opens its mouth and All Might has never heard any voice so… inhumane coming out of anything before.

“ **_I saved a man from death!_ ** ” It roars to All Might while taking two steps towards All Might.

“Is that so?” He yells while looking around at the slime invested underside. “Where is this man now then!?” He continues as he takes his sight back to the thing.

“ **_Here._ ** ” The thing says and stares its own chest. The ‘skin’ on its chest starts to move and it starts to create a hole in itself.

Shortly after, something green came to light from amides of the black goo that the whole thing was made of.

“ **_Here he is,_ ** ” The thing said, pride within its voice.

All Might couldn't believe his eyes. A young boy, looking somewhat 14 years old, maybe even younger, was inside the monstrosity of a man.

When all the black goo disappeared around the kid's face, the face fell lifelessly downwards. He was unconscious.

All Might took a last look at the kid's face/head. Trying to find any identifying features, apart from the green hair. 

His searches were stopped by the goo surrounding the kids head again, blocking him from All Might’s view.

All Might couldn't believe his eyes! This…thing had abducted a child, killed a person and by the looks of it, was currently eating the body of that person! 

All Might had to act fast if he wanted to save the boy!

Wasting no time, All Might lunged at the creature, ready to strike.

Guessing that any of the smashes would probably damage or even kill the boy inside of it, his only options being using almost nothing of One for All and throwing normal punches, or risking the boy's life and using one of the smashes.

At the final moment, before he would decide, he remembered something about the boy inside of the thing. 

The creature did not react at all to All Might now standing directly in front of him, it was like it didn't even notice him.

All Might pulled his right arm back, ready for a punch.

“DETROIT-” he started one of his iconic moves. 

‘The boy is being held at the thing's torso, that makes his head free game!’ All Might thought as he started moving his fist back forward.

“SMASH!” he yelled and finished the punch.

It connected to the creatures head, spraying black goo everywhere, carried by the wind All Might’s smashes normally produced.

After the wind had moved on and everything was ‘calm’ again, All Might pulled his fist back and looked at the mess around them.

Black goo was everywhere behind the monster, some had mixed with the green slime. The underside was in dire need of at least a dozen janitors.

All Might's thought process was stopped however, by the memory of the boy inside the thing.

He started to ‘dig’ with his hands around the area where he remembered the boy is. Before he could get far, however, the things hands moved around All Mights own, preventing him from moving them anymore.

As All Might glanced at the now headless thing, movement around them caught his attention.

The black goo was moving. And it was moving back to the thing.

Not long after, all the goo was back where it belonged, in the things body. The only thing All Might could do was watch, as it ‘rebuild’ it’s head with the goo. 

“ **_That hurt._ ** ” It simply said as the head finished rebuilding itself. All Might stood in shock. Somebody/thing had just matched him in strength.

“It was fun talking to you, but I need to go. A living symbiote that's living inside of you isn't a walk in a park you know?” It said and pulled All Mights hands from its chest before letting go completely.

The two stared each other briefly before the creature jumped to the river beside them.

All Might was completely frozen. There was something as strong as him, wandering the streets. And it wasn't a hero.

All Might was in trouble. In deep shit, someone would say.

\- - - - - - 

When Izuku woke up, the first thing he noticed, was the fact that he was in his bed. With no memory of getting there. 

“Mom?” Izuku yelled as he stood up and walked to the door to his room.

“Yes, Izuku?” Came his moms yell back from downstairs.

Izuku jogged downstairs to find his mom working on dinner by the stove. “Something bothering you Izu?” Inko asked and looked at Izuku.

“Umm… When did I exactly get home?” He asked as he sat down at the table.

Inko glanced at the clock, “About an hour ago. How so? Is something wrong?”

Izuku started panicking, his mom was one of the if not, the biggest worrywarts in the world. Izuku learned this in 4th grade when he came home with 2 small cuts on his knees for falling over while running. Inko had almost cried on sight.

“Nothing happened!” Izuku exclaimed, “I was just so tired after school that I went on autopilot to home!” He lied to Inko, instantly feeling bad about it.

“Oh! Okay then. You had me worried there Izuku!” Inko said while starting to set the table. “Could you grab the chopsticks and the glasses and set them on the table?” She asked while placing the plates on the table.

“Sure thing mom!” Izuku exclaimed happily. 

After that, they fell into a comfortable silence, both fulfilled with their current tasks. Shortly after the table was set and the food was in the middle of the table, waiting to be eaten.

“Let’s dig in then!”

Before the food even had the chance of touching Izuku's plate, it was already halfway to his mouth. He was hungry apparently.

Izuku was completely immersed in his thoughts to notice anything around him. Not even the burning feeling in this throat as hot food went down pull him away from his thoughts.

Izuku was in deep thought as he showed food down his throat, ‘How am I alive? That slime covered me completely! I couldn't breathe, move or even think! How did I survive? Did my quirk appear suddenly? What's even goin-’, he asked for himself but was dragged out of his mind by Inko.

“IZUKU! Are you really okay?” She yelled in distress.

Izuku was taken back by this, “Yeah. I'm okay! Truly!” He tried to convince Inko, but no avail. The proof that he wasn't okay was on his plate and in his hands.

Inko just stared at him in shock, confusing Izuku further. He finally found the reason why after looking at himself.

His plate was clean, utensils were sitting beside the plate, unused. Staring at his hands, however, found the reason why Inko was looking at him in shock. They were covered in grease and spit.

Izuku couldn't get any words out of his mouth, he was just staring at his hands and wondering what prompted this.

“I-I… I’m gonna go clean this up!” He yelled and sprinted to the bathroom, leaving Inko to just stare after him. 

\- - - - - -

‘What the fuck did I just do?’ Izuku asked himself as he ran up the stairs and threw the door open.

As he poured soap into his hands and started to clean them, his mind was filled to the brim with questions about how he got home, what happened under that bridge and what had prompted his actions at the dinner table.

After cleaning his hand completely (and getting no answers to his questions), Izuku sighed in frustration and calmed himself.

‘I’ll get answers later. That's how life works.’ He promised himself as he lifted his head to look in the mirror.

Only to see a black goo like thing stare back with huge splashes of white for eyes and a menacing grin showing its teeth staring back.

‘ _ Hello, Izuku Midoriya. _ ’ Came a voice from his head.

“AH!” Izuku screamed in surprise and jumped back, crashing into the bathtub and shower curtain behind him.

As he laid in the empty bathtub, staring at the now empty mirror, he saw something moving under his shirt. Shortly after, the same type of goo as in the mirror pushed through his shirt and into the air above his chest.

Izuku silently stared as the goo started to take form. More specifically, the same form as the face in the mirror.

“ **_Please do not yell. It hurts us._ ** ’ The thing calmly said as it stared at him.

‘I’m going crazy, aren’t I?’ Izukun asked from himself as he studied the creature in front of him.

“ **_No, you’re not going crazy._ ** ’ The creature responded as it came closer to Izuku's face.

“S-so you ca-can read m-my thoughts?” Izuku asked the obvious due to his brain trying to figure out what it was seeing.

‘ **_No. I don’t._ ** ’ It, confusing Izuku completely.

“But you..!” Izuku yelled in surprise.

“ **_I guessed._ ** ’ It interrupted and swayed it’s head around, looking around the room. “ **_We have a nice home._ ** ” It said while continuing its study of the room.

“W-we?!” Izuku asked with a yell. “What do you mean ‘we’?!” Izuku yelled at the creature.

“ **_It’s our home now._ ** ” It simply said. “ _ Since you’re my host now, we share everything now. _ ”

“N-No we don't!” Izuku blushed madly for some reason.

“ **_Why are you blushing?_ ** ” It asked while studying Izuku's face.

“I have no idea!?” Izuku just yelled back.

“ **_Then stop?_ ** ”

“I’m trying!”

After that one-sided yelling match, they both just stared at each other for a while. 

“What even are you?” Izuku asked, finally breaking the silence.

“ **_A Symbiote. One that chose you as it’s host._ ** ” The Symbiote (is that an acceptable name?) calmly explained to him.

Izuku prided himself to be smart, but he had no idea what it had meant by that.

“Wha-what do you mean? Did you choose me? You’re not my quirk?” Izuku asked confused.

“ **_No, I am not your ‘quirk’, I am my own entity. Not a cheap knockoff of a power-up in a game._ ** ” It explained with heavy hate on its voice.

‘Don’t call it a quirk, got it.’ Izuku set a reminder to himself. 

“Izuku? Are you still in there?” Came Inkos voice through the bathroom door.

Panic rose in Izuku's chest at the thought of Inko finding out about The Symbiote that literally bursted out of his chest. She would literally have a heart attack on sight.

“Yeah, mom I’m here! The food is surprisingly hard to get off!” Izuku yelled to Inko.

“ **_Didn’t know that you jacked off with the thought of food in your hands. Good to know,_ ** ” The Symbiote said with a dry laugh.

“Shut up and let me get us out of this situation.” Izuku sassed back at it.

“Who are you talking to Izu?” Inko asked and tried to open the door. Luckily, Izuku had locked it.

_ “ _ It’s my boyfriend! _ ”  _ Izuku yelled without thinking.

“ **_I’m yoUR WHAT?_ ** _ ”  _ The Symbiote yelled full volume at him.

Inko didn’t respond, however. Somehow, she had gotten the door open and was currently staring at the mess in front of her.

Izuku was still laying in the empty bathtub with something coming out of his chest. The faucet was still running with soap all over the floor and on Izuku's hands.

“Izuku.” Inko sternly said.

“Y-yes?” Izuku stuttered back. The Symbiote chose this moment to crawl back inside Izuku, leaving him at his mother's mercy.

“We need to talk,” Inko added and left the bathroom. Leaving Izuku laying in the empty bath alone. “And clean the bathroom. Will you?”

‘ _ Good luck with her and with cleaning the room. _ ’ Came the Symbiotes voice in his head. Izuku was left alone to stare at the mess of a bathroom in shock.

“Th-thanks..?” Izuku said with uncertainty in his voice.

‘ _ At least you didn't get any punishment. _ ’ The Symbiote sarcastically said to him.

“Not  _ yet _ .” Izuku corrected it and stood up. “You fucking parasite.” Izuku sassed without realizing that he had cursed.

A tendril shot from him out the bathroom door, into the hallway. Hitting the opposite wall and attaching itself onto it.

Shortly after, Izuku was pulled along with the tendril out of the room and onto the wall.

Crashing into the wall, Izuku wondered what he had done to deserve this day.

Finding himself completely glued into the wall and unable to move, he felt The Symbiote manifest again from his chest.

“ **_I am NOT a parasite!_ ** ” It yelled at Izuku, anger strong in its voice. “ **_Do not call me that._ ** ”

“Got it! Got it! Won't call you Parasite!” Izuku hastily promised.

“ **_Good._ ** ” It said and retreated back into Izuku, letting him drop from the wall in the process.

As Izuku stood there, eyes unfocused, he wondered how his life had changed so much during the last 24 hours. 

‘ _ What are you waiting for? Go clean the room and save your ass from your mother. _ ’ The Symbiote ‘cheered’ him on.

Only one thing was certain to Izuku as he walked inside the bathroom.

His life had certainly changed, with the symbiote living inside of him. He wasn't sure was this a good or a bad thing.

He would have to think about that later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discord: https://discord.gg/XrVZr7r


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize.

Hello. 

 

First of all, I apologize for the lack of updates. There are two reasons for that.

 

1\. I've been completely taken back by the sheer perfection that is Lobotomy Corporation. The game is too good, I have even been writing a Danganronpa cross-over about it. (Link here if you're interested: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352799>)

 

2\. I've completely lost interest in BnHA. I no longer watch or read it. 

 

This may (or may not) come as a surprise, but I'm abandoning this fic/one-shot series. If any of you want to take it for yourselves, just msg me on Twitter (@KauJaeger) or DM me in Discord (Salt™ #7258).

 

So, this is it. The End.

 

Goodbye and have a nice day.

**Author's Note:**

> "Why didn't you go with 'Deku'?"  
> Unoriginal and uninteresting. And besides, Venom wouldn't like to be called something degrading.
> 
> "When is the next chapter?"  
> When I get inspiration to write again.
> 
> "This is like... so bad."  
> I know.
> 
> "Please go kill yourself"  
> Already trying thank you very much.
> 
> Criticism is always welcome. Even if it's not about the drabble/fic.


End file.
